Tease
by cuppateaforyou
Summary: Ah, teasing. A short drabble for those in need of a little ReiGisa. Could be T or M. I'm not really sure. But, yeah, just two sexually frustrating boyfriends. Good times, good times.


**No smut but it's the next best thing. Based on the pictures here-**

** post/70426123614/by**

**I am so ashamed. I really am. I'm going to re-read this one day and just oh god why.**

Since they had gotten together a few years ago, Rei had developed a skill that Nagisa both applauded and loathed. He was proud that Rei picked it up so well, but Nagisa was also the one that paid the consequences. Because Rei was such a magnificent tease.

Now was one of those times when Nagisa wished that he was the only smirking prankster in the relationship. All he was trying to do was finish the poster for class, but then Rei had stood up and swung his chair around so he was sitting on it backwards, legs spread, resting his arms on the back of the chair, just to Nagisa's right.

"You know Nagisa," Rei breathed, "we have the whole house to us this weekend. The entire weekend. No one else. As soon as everyone else leaves tonight, it'll just be us. And you know what else?"

Nagisa groaned inwardly. Not now. They were in class. He was already fully aware that they had Rei's house to themselves this weekend. He had planned accordingly. And Nagisa defiantly didn't need Rei whispering out plans of his own into his ear to remember.

Turning in his chair to face Rei properly, Nagisa put his arms around Rei's neck and leaned his head on his boyfriends chest.

"Rei..." Nagisa complained.

Rei hooked his left thumb into one of Nagisa's belt loops and rested the other on the base of Nagisa's neck.

"Yes?" He replied smoothly, the amusement evident in his voice.

"No..." Nagisa shifted in his seat with the whine.

"Really?" Rei asked. He stretched out his fingers and slid them up the back of Nagisa's neck. They slithered slowly through blond hair until Rei's thumb was close to the back of Nagisa's left ear.

Nagisa braced himself for what he knew was coming. He couldn't do this, not here. Rei wouldn't. Would he? But there was his finger, hovering right above the sweet spot behind his ear. No, Nagisa simply wouldn't stand for this. He had absolutely no desire to release in the boys bathroom again. Once was enough.

"Don't- Nnnnnnnnnggghhhnn." Nagisa was grateful Rei's chest was there to muffle his moan or things could've gotten really awkward very fast.

"See you on the train," Rei whispered into his other ear. Then he got back up and left Nagisa to clutch his desk and try to bring his face back to its normal colour.

Most of the time, when Rei decided to sexually tease Nagisa he was rewarded with a little tease for himself followed with sex. It was very rare that his boyfriend countered tease with tease. And over the years Rei had learned how to control his own desires in public. That meant it was even more rare that Nagisa could get him aroused in public. But today he was doing a mighty fine job, and he knew it.

The two were at Rei's house with the rest of the Iwatobi Swim Club for Christmas pictures. Everyone was wearing red sweaters and just hanging around now that the pictures had been taken. Rei had been sitting on the floor, watching Mokoto and Haru bicker while playing video games on his console. He didn't even flinch when an arm appeared on his shoulder and a head after that. But when a warm hand snuck under his shirt and sweater, Rei's eyes widened a bit. So this was how things were going to play out.

"Hello, Nagisa-kun," he said evenly.

"Hello," Nagisa whispered next to his ear. His nimble fingers were pressed against Rei's side and roaming over his stomach, his back, then up to his chest. Nagisa smiled at how Rei's breaths were becoming more ragged.

"I was just coming over to ask you something, Rei-chan. About tonight," Nagisa's voice was soft but Rei detected the pure lust. Things were getting too out of control for his liking already. Then the voice came back again, whispering in his ear,

"Will you push me against a wall before we really start, Rei? A little rough, so it knocks the wind out of me for a second. But then I'll regain my breath and come at you a little more aggressive than normal. A nip at your lips, maybe your ear. You'll have one hand against the wall next to my head and the other under my shirt, trying to tug it off. I'll put both of my arms around your neck and jump up so you're only a little taller then me. I'll wrap my legs around your waist to keep me up, feet resting on the hem of your tight pants. And now that I'm taller, I can leave a proper mark on your neck as you moan, pushing me against the wall. We'll be so close that just your body is keeping my up. You'd have me completely," Nagisa paused and got closer to Rei's ear so that his lips brushed against skin. Then he said, in the faintest, quietest, absolutely breathless voice, "Trapped."

During Nagisa's little 'story time' Rei had taken the hem of his sweater and tucked his knees underneath, hiding the wandering hand and the sudden tight appearance of his khakis. Nagisa had done it, and while the two were sitting right in front of their two best friends, and with Kou, of all people, on the couch. But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was what Nagisa had just put into his head. If Rei had trusted himself to speak, he would've started politely shooing everyone out right then.

But as luck would have it, Rei didn't trust himself to do so much as move unless him and Nagisa were alone.

After about an hour of an unmoving Rei, Nagisa took it upon himself to rid of their friends. He went around to each person, Nitori getting why and giving him a discrete high five, Makoto smirking and pulling Haru away. Kou didn't grab the hint at all and unintentionally stalled for a good ten minutes before just being ushered out. Rin glanced at Nitori at the first hint and Nagisa had to circle around just to give Ai another high five.

A moment after the door shut closed Nitori jumped and turned around, startled by a sudden thump from the wall of Rei's house. Understanding, he continued walking with Rin to their dorm. Maybe...


End file.
